Take an Agent to School
by scarletalphabet
Summary: It’s Take an Agent to School Day at DC elementary schools, and Gibbs is forced to participate. His partner for the day is your favorite FBI agent and mine, Tobias Fornell.


**Title:** _Take an Agent to School _

**Rating: **PG

**Pairings: **none

**Note: **Written for the Magic Book challenge on NFA (see profile for link). It's Take an Agent to School Day at DC elementary schools, and Gibbs is forced to participate. His partner for the day is your favorite FBI agent and mine, Tobias Fornell. Nothing is mine, the book and its contents belong to the wonderful Dodie Smith. Hopefully the part I wrote after JD isn't too bad, I've not really been into fic writing since then, but I wanted to get this idea up. : )

* * *

"You are going," Jen stated, the tone of her voice allowing for no argument. "You don't have any open cases at the moment, for once your paperwork is done, and we've promised to send a few agents."

"Send McGee," Gibbs replied, trying to argue anyways. "I don't read."

"Really?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Jethro I'm pretty sure you are capable of that."

"You know what I mean Jen," Gibbs grumbled, realizing his attempts were going to be futile.

"Regardless," she overruled, "You are due at Lafayette Elementary at 1030." She smiled and added, "At least you won't be alone. Agent Fornell will meet you there."

Gibbs sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He turned and left her office without another word, only a nod of assent. "I just hope I don't get the youngest ones," he thought.

"Ready Jethro?" Fornell asked, sliding the harmonica he had been playing back into his pocket as Gibbs walked up to the entrance of the school.

"How did you get roped into this Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"Believe it or not," he replied, "It was a slow day at the office, and this is better than paperwork."

"I just hope we're not stuck reading _Pat the Bunny_ to little kids," Gibbs said.

Fornell reached into the inside breast pocket of his jacket, and withdrew a slip of paper. "Mrs. Lovell's second grade class," he read. "Shouldn't be too bad." He shook his head and added, "I'm just glad Emily goes to Norwood."

"Where'd you get that?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the paper.

"Your lady director not give you one?" Fornell teased.

Gibbs decided not to dignify that with an answer. They walked into the school, showed their badges to the woman at the front desk, and Gibbs asked, "Where can we find Mrs. Lovell's classroom?"

"Take your first right, and it's three doors down," the woman replied.

They nodded their heads in thanks and headed off. "Bet that's the most exciting thing that's happened to her in years," Gibbs said with a smirk.

Fornell snorted quietly and agreed. "Not often a couple of feds flash their badges at her."

They got up to the correct door, and knocked. A young woman with long brown hair opened it, and said happily, "You must be the agents! Come in!" She held the door open and gestured them into the room. "We're so happy to have you here!"

They entered the room and saw kids sitting relatively calmly in five rows of five desks each. The excited chatter died down when the men entered the room. "Shh, they're here!" one kid whispered unnecessarily.

"Perhaps we should start with you introducing yourselves?" Mrs. Lovell suggested.

"Works for me," Gibbs said.

Fornell stepped up and said, "My name is Agent Tobias Fornell, and I work for the FBI. I assume you all know what that is?"

He was greeted with nods and murmurs of assent.

Gibbs smirked inwardly, and added his introduction. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs and I work for NCIS." Knowing the children wouldn't have a clue what that meant, he added, "It's like the FBI, but just for Navy personnel and Marines."

"My Daddy's a Marine!" a little girl exclaimed.

Gibbs replied with a smile, "Tell him Semper Fi! from me, all right?"

The little girl gave a small salute in response, a smile on her face.

"Now they're here," Mrs. Lovell continued, "To read some to you, and perhaps to answer some of your questions about what they do afterwards?" She pointed to two chairs that had been set up on either side of another desk in the front of the room. The desk had two books sitting on it. When Gibbs sat down he saw that they read, "The Hundred and One Dalmatians."

"This was a book first?" he thought to himself. He inwardly shrugged, adding, "Must have been."

"We're on Chapter 6, _To the Rescue_," Mrs. Lovell added. "We set two copies out so that you could alternate paragraphs if you would like."

Fornell, who had already opened up to the correct page, asked, "You want to start Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Fine with me," he replied. He looked down the list in the table of contents, and flipped to the correct page. "As they walked the Dearlys home, Pongo said to Missis:"

Fornell continued with, "Did you hear who owns the house where the puppies are imprisoned."

Gibbs groaned when he saw the next section. "Of course Tobias would have it worked out so I have to read Missis' part," he thought. He looked further down the page, noting that he had that part every single time, as well as that of the other female dog, Perdita. Not wanting to leave too much of a gap between them, hoping the silence hadn't already been too great, he hurriedly added, "Missis said: 'No, Pongo. I'm afraid I missed many things the Great Dane barked.'"

Fornell began with Pongo's reply, "I will tell—", but a shrill noise interrupted him. Gibbs's cell phone had rung.

"Sorry everyone," Gibbs replied to the class. He held up his phone as an excuse and added, "I'd better take this one. I'm sure Tobias can read my half as well for a few minutes." He walked out of the classroom, waiting until he had shut the door behind him to answer the phone. "What is it Jen?" he asked.

"Good news," she said wryly. "For you that is. Someone reported a dead naval officer in Newlands Park."

"You got an ID already?" he asked.

"The person who reported it said he or she was wearing a dress uniform," Jen replied. "Your team's on their way there already."

"I'll just be leaving then," Gibbs replied, not bothering to pretend that he'd rather be reading to a bunch of 8 year olds than working a crime scene.

"Don't sound too happy Jethro," Jen said, the smile evident in her voice. She hung up, and Gibbs walked back into the room.

Fornell had gotten to, "Then Pongo barked gently: "Wuff, wuff, _wuffolk!_'" He stopped reading when he saw Gibbs reenter the room.

"I'm sorry to have to leave so soon," Gibbs said, sounding genuine, "But my boss just called and said I'm needed at work."

"Well thank you for joining us," Mrs. Lovell said. She turned to the class, expecting them to say something.

"Thank you!" the children chorused, getting the hint.

"You're welcome," Gibbs said with a smile, making for the door. "I leave you in Agent Fornell's capable hands." He smirked slightly in Fornell's direction, and headed out the door.


End file.
